Never Trust A Pirate forever&ever
by aznpupchow
Summary: Naomi Keitaro was born into a famous pirating family. She must live up to the family name and go on the legendary quest. To do that, she needs the help of Jack Sparrow. What happens when their past is dug up? Will history rewrite itself?


My name is Naomi Keitaro, and I am a pirate.

Asian

Brunette

Blonde

Redhead

How did I become one? I was born into a famous pirate family, although this was on my mother's side. Although my father was a pirate, he had never wanted me to have the life of a pirate. However, my mother had always wanted me to. My mother had more authority in the pirating world, and since I was her only offspring, she got desperate and ordered my father to be killed. Although my mother thought that he had been killed, I knew that he hadn't and was in fact alive. When my mother died from battle, I was to take over the legend of my pirate family and become one of the nine pirate lords. I was only sixteen at the time.

**TORTUGA; SIXTEEN YEARS OLD**

Tortuga; where the men are the pirates and the women are the whores. I breathe in the scent of alcohol and meaningless sex. Home is where the heart is. I dash in and out of the crowd; trying to look for the place my mother is staying at: Tortuga Inn. I catch sight of the sign and rush towards it, running through the door. The bartender catches my eye. I expect him to cock his head upwards, his sign that my mother has gotten drunk again and is upstairs sleeping. Instead he shakes his head slightly. I make my way over to him, pushing through the crowd.

"Hey, baby," a drunken pirate calls, standing in front of me and stopping me. "What are you doing tonight?"

I smile calmly. "Not having sex with you."

He grins and the hand not holding the alcohol comes up behind me and squeezes my ass. I grin for a short while too, lifting my skirt up. He smiles more. I take the dagger from under my skirt and before he knows that anything has happened, my knife is next to his neck, threatening to draw blood. His eyes go dull and lifeless, his vodka bottle drops. I lean in close, my lips inches away from his. "Having fun?" I take my knife away from his neck and give him a deep slash on his cheek, then store my knife back under my skirt. He yells in pain and I leave in the direction of the bartender.

On my way, I hear the man scream, "You crazy bitch!" over and over again, although his cry is nearly lost in the midst of the other drunken pirates fighting and shouting. I grin.

Once I arrive at the bar, I sit down. The bartender, Tom, chuckles, wiping vomit from the bar table. "Naomi…" All of a sudden, his face changes, and the aura around him became darker. He didn't speak for several minutes. I waited patiently. He sighed, "Okay, I'll get on with it. Your mother. She… passed away an hour ago."

"How?" I ask numbly. I didn't love my mother; but she did raise me.

"In battle. Near the Isle de Muerta." He hands me a shot of vodka.

I gulp it down in about two seconds and slam it back down on the bar table. "Hit me."

As soon as I wake up, my head is hit with a giant truck and I cough ridiculously loud. I grimace as I roll around, hanging closely to my stomach. Hangovers are definitely no fun. I sit up slowly, and see a glass of water to my side. I thank Tom and drink the water. Although my hangover still lingers, the water does wonders. I trudge downstairs and immediately see Tom, cleaning up the mess of last night, while the real alcoholics were already there at sunrise, drinking it up all over again.

"Thanks, Tom," I groan and sit down on a seat at the bar, laying my head down on the table.

Tom, now cleaning up broken glass on the floor, calls out, "I didn't wash the table yet!"

I moan and lift my head up and off the table. Pirates don't usually care about their hygiene, but after seeing someone throw up on the table; who knows what else might've happened. I sigh and head towards the entrance of the bar. "Bye, Tom."

He shouts, "Where are you going?"

"Getting my crew ready. We're sailing."

I head over to the small shack by the sails shop. I don't even bother knocking; that's a waste of time. I trudge right in and see my mother's crew. Their heads turn to face me, their eyes a little dull. They had lost many members of their crew, as well as my mother. She was a cruel captain, but a captain nevertheless. That and the fact that I am a bit like my mother. I grin at them. "Alright, lads. We don't have enough men right now so come on; we have to search for them. Let's go."

I turn around and head out through the door of the shack, the others follow me. I head towards several bars and inns in search of anyone wanting to join me in my quest. There may be more people willing to be in my crew during the evening, but in the morning, there are more able people willing to be in my crew.

After crossing throughout all the bars and inns, I finally gather another two men and three women. Women may be bad luck on ships, but since I am a woman myself, what difference does it make?

So far, my crew is made of twenty; fifteen men and five women. I grin; they are all strong and able, even the women. We make our way over to the dock, where we see a gorgeous ship, with giant white sails, complete with the Jolly Roger. Everything has already been set up; the real crew for that ship is loading stuff onto it. I grin, "That's the one, boys."

We run towards it, galloping, and shooting our pistols every which way. The crew shouts with newfound glee, the ship is so beautiful. As we run towards it, we hear that particular crew shouting at us to stop. This makes us laugh harder, and we run ever faster towards the ship. Once on board, my crew snaps to attention and we sail off. I tip my hat off to the other crew. "A shame, ain't it lads!" I yell.

Once we are far enough away, the crew and I celebrate by opening the many bottles of rum hidden under the deck. Everyone has their own bottle, and still we have lots left. The crew and I have fun, getting drunk. I know that I might regret drinking in the morning, but it does not matter; right now I want to get piss drunk. We run around, dancing and singing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

**OUT ON SEA; TWENTY-THREE YEARS OLD**

I stare out at the open sea, dark and stormy, just waiting to devour me. It has been seven years out in sea, and still no progress; my quest remains unsolved. I sigh. I have tried so many ways of trying to find it; a compass, a map, getting lost...nothing ever seems to do it. How will I ever find what I am looking for? A wave rolls onto my boat, shifting things and people. "Get up, lads!" I yell at them, mad, not at them, but at my failing quest. I try to turn right, but the storm is too strong. I shall just let the storm decide where we end up. I make my way over to the stairs and sit down. Fate shall decide where we end up.

By the time the storm is over, I am lying on the floor, puking. The crew and I have been through hell, and going through hell drunk is even worse. Someone yells, "Land ahoy!"

My ears perk up and I grab the railing, puke over the side of the ship then grab my telescope. I look in the direction that he is pointing and see that indeed, there is land. I store my telescope away in my belt again and head off towards the steering wheel. "Land ahoy!" I yell again. Everyone bustles into work, manning the sails, scrubbing the deck.

Soon enough, our ship reaches the land. We dock our ship and we all jump off. We are aware that this place does not like pirates, but we get off anyway. Who gives a damn what they think. As soon as we get off our boat and onto the dock, the harbormaster comes trailing after us. "Hey! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks!"

I stop and turn towards him. I don't have a shilling. If I had any money at all, would I really be turning to this plan? "Hello...?" I smile at him.

He gulps nervously. "Paul. Call me Paul."

"Paul," I coo and kiss him gently on the cheek. "You mind telling me what this place is called?"

"Port Royal."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll see you around, eh?"

Paul nods frantically, forgetting everything about the shilling I owe. The crew and I leave. Men are so easy to manipulate.

Once we are a safe distance away from the harbormaster, I turn to my crew. "Listen up people. We have no money; our weapons are dull; so I say steal, pillage and plunder. Don't let anyone notice though; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, savvy? Now go on!" I wave my hands, shooing them. They turn and run away, shouting with happiness. I chuckle. "Go crazy."

I turn around the other way. "Jack, Jack, Jack...where be ye?"

The last I ever heard of Jack was that he had lost his crew, his Pearl and very nearly his life. I also heard that Jack had a special compass, which pointed to what your heart desired most. My heart nearly jumped once I knew that the thing to do was to find him; I was afraid that old flames might burst back into life.

I knew Jack was in Port Royal; Barbossa had told me so. I also knew that Jack had only been in Port Royal for a month; it was going to be hard to find him. So let's get started.

First I 'borrow' a new outfit so as not to attract attention to myself. If I want to look for Jack, I can't stand out. I can't wear my pirate clothes; I'll just get hanged.

I wander around the town and couldn't find Jack. Why is he always so hard to find? He never stays in one place too long. I wonder if he left? He shouldn't have. He had something important to do here, although what it is, I don't know. I sigh. It's pretty much hopeless, isn't it?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone falling, a long, long way down to the sea, right next to the second dock area. I rush over there immediately, just as the girl touches the sea and starts to sink.

I stop immediately as I see who else is over there. "Jack..." I whisper, mindlessly touching my lips.

I hear Jack speak to two men from the Royal Navy. "Will you be saving her then?"

One of the guards speaks, "I can't swim."

Jack sighs and mutters, "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He hands his things to one of the guards. "Do not lose these." Then he dives into the clear blue water to save the girl.

All of a sudden, the ground trembled a little. "What was that?" the guard says.

My eyes widen. The medallion is calling to the Black Pearl. I choke a little from fright and one of the guards rush over. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

I nod stiffly. "Yeah, just fine."

At this moment, Jack comes back with the girl. "Ooh, I got her," says one of the guards, "She's not breathing!

Jack cries, "Move!" He shoves the guard aside and rips open the girl's corset. The girl chokes on water but is breathing and alive.

The guard looks surprised. "Never would've thought've that."

Jack looks up at the guard. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Jack's eyes meet mine. I shiver and look away. I can't bear to look at him again. I don't want anything happening between us again.

Another man comes. He is young and quite handsome, obviously part of the Royal Navy though. My hand immediately goes to my wrist. I look at Jack worriedly. The young man's sword is to Jack's neck. "On your feet," he spits.

The governor, and apparently the girl's father helps up the young girl. "Elizabeth. Are you alright?"

The young girl, Elizabeth, replies, "Yes, I'm fine."

The governor looks at the guard who is holding Elizabeth's corset. He immediately drops it and points to Jack. The governor looks at Jack and sees his pirate clothing. "Shoot him."

Elizabeth steps in before I can. "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The young man, the Commodore, turns to Jack. "I believe thanks are in order." Jack offers to shake his hand. Instead the Commodore grabs his hand, revealing Jack's pirate brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

The governor. "Hang him."

The Commodore starts shouting orders. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He sees the tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack retorts with his usual witty comment.

"Well, I don't see your ship, captain," the commodore says.

"I'm in the market as it were."

One of the guards that were with Jack before says, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

The other guard speaks. "Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his sir," he says, handing Jack's effects to the commodore.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathes Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack is getting put into chains.

I have trouble hiding my laughter and I even have to go so far as to muffle the noise with my sleeve. Jack sees me and smiles slightly.

The girl Elizabeth cuts in again. "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

The commodore looked indifferent. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack backfires.

The commodore smiles. "Indeed."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth is caught up by Jack's chains, by the neck. A gun is also pointed to her face.

Everyone panics, but I only smile. Jack would never kill a woman, unless she _really_ pisses him off.

Her father shouts, "No! Don't shoot!"

Jack grins evilly. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." She spits at him.

Jack only smiles more. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She straps on his goods and puts on his hat. "Easy on the goods, darling." He smiles at Commodore Norrington who rolls his eyes with jealousy.

"You're despicable." 

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushes Elizabeth away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

"Now, will you shoot him?" the governor cries.

"Open fire!" Norrington yells an order.

I take the opportunity to slip away. I'll meet with you later, Jack. I promise.

**THE END**


End file.
